Time of Our Lives
by Lobita Cupiido
Summary: Bonnie acaba de iniciar la preparatoria, todo iba bien en su vida esta que le dijo "no" al dios Damon Salvatore "solo esto me puede pasar a mi, mi primer día, en mi nueva escuela y ya me había ganado un boleto a la boca del lobo feroz genial no?"DxB TH
1. Capitulo I: Tropezones

**Summary:****Bonnie acaba de iniciar la preparatoria, todo iba bien en su vida esta que le dijo "no" al dios Damon Salvatore "solo esto me puede pasar a mi, mi primer día, en mi nueva escuela y ya me había ganado un boleto a la boca del lobo feroz genial no?" DxB TH OCC Mal Summary**

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes es de mi autoría, son creación de nuestra adorada Lisa Jane Smith solamente la historia es de mi creación y autoría –de nadie mas ¬¬- bueno y Damon me visita en las noches –jajaja- déjenme soñar, que no cuesta nada xD**

**.Time of Our Lives.**

.

**Capítulo I:**** Tropezones **

"_La primera impresión es la que cuenta… ¡y la que se queda!"_

Con los ojos notablemente rojos y cristalinos, un rastro húmedo debajo de ellos, su fina nariz, teñidos en la punta por un tierno rojo; así se encontraba Bonnie, sentada en el peldaño que se hallaba debajo de su ventana; con los pies pegados a su cuerpo, sus rodillas a unos cuantos centímetros de su frente, entre sus muslos reposaba un pequeño libro abierto por su ultima pagina, unas diminutas manos agarrando con fuerza los costados de este, negando a creer el fin de la novela; cerro los ojos, sintió el fresco viento sobre sus sonrojadas mejillas, trato de tragar un poco de saliva, para poder deshacer el molesto nudo que sentía en la garganta, pero no lo logro, al contrario, sintió como su estomago se contraía, pero su mente se encontraba muy distraída dándole vueltas a sus pensamientos.

No había terminado con un _«Y vivieron felices para siempre» _no terminaba con una empalagosa y melosa palabra de amor, no terminaba con una dulce mirada, ellos no terminaban juntos _"ese no era un cuento de hadas"_ se repitió mentalmente _"la vida no era un cuento de hadas" "los cuentos de hadas no existían"_.

Con un suspiro y una gran decepción, cerró el libro; miro la portada de este por algunos segundos _«Romeo y Julieta» _decía el titulo, _«Romeo, Julieta y la Muerte se debió llamar» _pensó la Joven con amarga ironía, seguida de una risa tonta por su parte, _"lo hiciste de nuevo"_ pensó, igual que las otras veces, ahí estaba ella, patéticamente llorando, enojándose, entristecerse y sin mencionar la gran frustración que sentía… ¡Por un libro! Después de terminar de reflexionar, llevo una de sus manos a su rostro, limpiando los rastros de lagrimas en el; se levanto un poco tambaleante de donde se encontraba sentada, con el libro en las manos, camino a un pequeño mueble de madera, donde varios libros reposaban, empujo unos cuantos libros, dejando un espacio libre entre ellos, donde enseguida deposito el libro.

Camino ya con mejor estabilidad, a una puerta de lado de ella, abrió la puerta, dejando ver su baño personal, algo desordenado pero con una decoración a colores exquisita, una vez dentro se paro en el enorme espejo rustico que poseía; _"¡Genial!"_ no se notaba que había estado llorando, eso le agrado bastante a la muchacha, pues no seria del todo placentero tener que explicar que había llorado peor que Magdalena a causa de un libro, con los pensamientos en la cabeza, tomo un pequeño frasco azul claro, que reposaba sobre la esquina del lavabo, tomo la esponja con forma ovalada de su interior, pasándola consecutivamente debajo del ojo, después de terminar con el otro ojo, y estar segura que no se notaba su pequeño problema, salió por la puerta, cerrándola tras de ella; llego hasta una silla rosa pastel, donde, desde años anteriores, acostumbraba a dejar su uniforme preparado; como era de esperarse, ahí se encontraba su saco azul marino, que por defecto, era lo ultimo que le faltaba por acomodar, termino de abrocharse el saco, saco el cuello de su camisa blanca por encima de el, se toco el nudo de la colorida corbata que, rodeaba su cuello, procurando que el nudo estuviera perfectamente amarrado, acomodo su pequeña falda roja, miro que las calcetas igualmente rojas estuvieran a la misma altura, zapatos impecables, sonrió para si misma, tomo el bolso que llevaba en sus adentros sus útiles, giro sobre sus propios talones, dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida, pero, antes de salir, paro enfrente de su tocador, inclinándose un poco sobre el, tomando un pequeño frasco de el, giro la tapa, llevo el embase a sus labios, aplicándolo con delicadeza, una ves termino, volvió a ponerle la tapa, dejándolo sobre el tocador, se miro en el espejo, sus labios descoloridos, ahora estaban cubiertos por una ligera capa de bálsamo labial, paso una mano por su pelo, procurando que todo estuviera en su lugar, junto los labios, mandándose a si misma un beso volado, no solía ser tan vanidosa o perfeccionista, pero no todos los días se entraba a la preparatoria ¿no? Con esos pensamientos, salió por la puerta de su habitación, lanzo un suspiro al aire, miro su reloj pulsera, "6:40 am" marcaba este, estaba a tiempo para partir y tal vez desayunar.

Camino un poco más, hasta encontrarse con una puerta, la puerta del mal, la puerta que si cruzas no regresas…bueno no tanto, pero si era la puerta de la habitación de su hermana menor. Mary tenía 14 años, una niña realmente entusiasta y a veces un poco superficial, pensaba Bonnie.

-Mary ¿quisieras mover ese culito tuyo escaleras abajo? – pregunto con sarcasmo mientras tocaba la puerta con desesperación.

La hermana no tardo en salir de su cuarto, le dedico una gran sonrisa resplandeciente a su hermana antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a bajar las escaleras, dejando a una Bonnie perpleja, después de un largo suspiro por parte de Bonnie, bajo las escaleras detrás de Mary.

-¿Se puede saber por que tan contenta? – insistió Bonnie al momento de llegar a la cocina, camino hasta el fregadero donde se encontraba su madre, le dedico un pequeño beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo, camino hacia su padre, que como todas las mañanas, estaba sentado en su lugar del comedor, bebiendo café y leyendo el periódico del día a este solo lo saludo con un "Buenos días pa" Una vez que se acomodo en su lugar, giro la cara y se encontró con la mirada de su hermana en ella.

-Bueno te contare- le dijo mientras recargaba los codos en la mesa, le hizo una señal con el dedo índice, como ella lo indico, Bonnie se acerco mas a ella impaciente por que su hermana empezara a hablar de una buena vez.

-Lo que sucede querida hermanita es que hoy entro a 8º grado…- Mary guardo silencio, mirando a su hermana, esta por su parte, alzo ambas cejas, asintió un poco con la cabeza he hizo un movimiento extraño con la manos, esperando a que siguiera contando, Mary se acerco mas a ella, miro a los lados, asegurándose de que su padre siguiera entretenido con el periódico, miro al otro lado, una vez que estuvo segura miro a su hermana, dispuesta a empezar a hablar.

-Bueno le prometí a Frankie que cuando yo entrara a 8º y el a 9º…que es ahora- Mary volvió a sonreír enormemente- le diría que ¡si!- susurro con emoción, en cada palabra se escuchaba las ansias de llegar a la escuela. Se alejo un poco de su hermana, fue entonces cuando Bonnie pudo notar el brillo en los ojos de Mary, sonrió en sus adentros, feliz por su hermana.

-Valla de verdad me alegro Mary…pero ¿Quién es Frankie? –pregunto confundida, tratando de recordar al chico…"moreno? No ese era Cody…con pecas? No ese era Michael…" no, por mas que trato no pudo recordar.

-Ridella…Frankie Ridella- menciono Mary después de un rato, perdida en sus propias palabras.

-Ridella? El hijo del rector he? – Bonnie tomo el vaso de jugo de naranja que había frente a ella, le dio un largo sorbo antes de volverlo a dejar en la mesa.

-Si si el- suspiro Mary, alzo la mirada y observo a su hermana tomar jugo, le sonrió melancólicamente- Bon… me aras falta en la escuela ¡no puedo creer que ya vas a entrar a la preparatoria!-

-Hay pequeña… ¿Qué aras sin mi? – Pregunto Bonnie con sorna – bueno, siendo honestas tu también me aras falta….- le sonrió, aunque una vocecita chillona es su cabeza decía "no mientas no la extrañaras"

-¿enserio? Bueno si es verdad – dijo Mary con suficiencia – no tendrás amigas tan rápido.

-Mentira! – ahora era Bonnie quien sonreía – Elena estará conmigo – le saco la lengua juguetonamente a Mary, mientras esta solo torcía los ojos- y hablando de ella- volvió a tomar el vaso de jugo y lo bebió de un solo trago – ya me tengo que ir! Quede de verme con Elena en la esquina de la heladería y si no me voy no llego!- decía apresurada mientras tomaba sus cosas.

Se despidió de su mama, de su hermana quien le dedico un "Suerte!" y por ultimo de su padre, claro no podía faltar la advertencia "Cuidado con los chicos!" Bonnie solo torció los ojos antes de agarrar las llaves y abrir la puerta; antes de cerrarla pudo escuchar claramente la voz de su madre y su "cuídate mucho!" bueno así eran las madres y su sentido de la preocupación no? O al menos eso era lo que decían en Discovery Channel, reprimiendo una risotada ante su pensamiento y se dedico a caminar con paso rápido hasta el punto de encuentro con su gran amiga Elena… ¿gran amiga? Wow como puede cambiar la vida no? Cuando se conocieron no se querían ni ver en pintura…se veían en la escuela y dios…era sálvense quien pueda de las bombas/miradas que se daban una a la otra. Bonnie aun podía recordar cuando su primo Daniel, emocionado había organizado una fiesta en cerebración, para pedir la mano de su novia Amanda… ¿Todo genial no? Si todo iba genial hasta que descubrió que la prima de Amanda era… ¿saben quien? Si ella…Elena su enemiga a muerte, pero bueno se vieron forzadas a convivir por sus Parientes, ni a la semana de conocerse se hicieron inseparables!

La joven iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que casi llegaba; al alzar la vista, pudo ver la diminuta sombra de su amiga en la próxima esquina, esperándola, sonrió en sus adentro; tanta era su emoción que, por ir caminando tan rápido, tropezó con sus mismos pies, haciéndola tambalear en sus talones. Con un movimiento realmente fuera de este mundo, trato de mantener el equilibrio, por un instante lo consiguió…si claro, hasta que sintió un golpe realmente fuerte en la espalda, como un acto reflejo de su cuerpo, estiro la mano para sostenerse de lo primero que encontrara.

Para su suerte encontró algo suave de que sostenerse, lo apretó, ¿tela? Si tal vez fuera tela, ¿mala suerte? Si, resulto que de lo que se sostuvo no fue tan fuerte para sostenerla ¿Cómo lo supo? Por que sintió como caía lentamente, cerro los ojos con fuerza, esperando el impacto duro contra el suelo…pero ese no llego, sintió algo estrujando con fuerza su cintura y algo suave bajo de ella, si algo había amortiguado la caída, o eso pensó hasta que oyó un quejido muy cerca de ella, tal vez demasiado. Abrió un ojo temerosa de lo que encontraría, pero para su desgracia no vio nada, así que se vio obligada a abrir el otro.

¿El golpe fue tan duro que morí? Eso fue lo primero que se vino a la mente a la joven, pues frente a ella se encontraba un dios, un adonis, un ángel, un ser realmente perfecto, mandíbula marcada y fuerte, labios finos y carnosos, pómulos anchos y definidos, nariz perfectamente cincelada, ojos… sus ojos cafés, casi negros, tan solo con verlos se le fue el aliento y sintió que su boca se secaba al instante, observo esos hermosos ojos que la miraban profundamente, en la cara del chico se formaba poco a poco una hermosa realmente hermosa sonrisa.

-Bueno me siento bajo inspección -¡oh por dios! Esa voz tan…tan…masculina, grave y fuerte, con un toque de finura que hacia quedarse hipnotizada - ¿aun no has terminado de observarme? – inquirió el ángel, un ángel muy egocéntrico debía decir Bonnie, aunque eso no le quitaba que tuviera razón ¡Diablos!

-¿Aun no has terminado de toquetear mi cintura? – pregunto la chica al darse cuenta que el aun la tenia sujeta, y no solo eso, sus dedos acariciaban lentamente el mismo lugar ¿eso estaba mal no? Pero si es así ¿Por qué se sentía realmente bien?

-¿la verdad? Aun no – contesto con cinismo aquel chico, Bonnie alzo amabas cejas en signo de sorpresa.

-Bueno en ese caso te seguiré observando hasta que te dignes a soltarme…-contesto ella con evidente sarcasmo.

-Bien, por mi no hay ningún problema nena – Okey eso ya había sobrepaso los limites de la chica, así que con una sonrisa realmente hipócrita, recargo sus manos en los hombros de el para tomar impulso y levantarse, pero el muy bestia era mas rápido, la había apretado mas contra el, haciendo que sus manos resbalaran y quedara aun mas cerca de el, podía sentir su aliento chocar en sus mejillas, y olía tan bien! _"¡pero que cosas pensaba!"_ Se reprocho Bonnie internamente, _"el es un desconocido y yo pienso que huele bien?"_

-Entonces muñeca? Quedamos hoy? – Pregunto el chico con sus ojos devorando la pequeña silueta de Bonnie

-Ni cuando los puercos vuelen cretino – Con toda su fuerza, Bonnie logro liberarse de los brazos del chico, se paro tambaleante y se alejo lo mas rápido que pudo, arreglándose su ropa, a unos cuantos pasos de ella podía mirar a Elena carcajeándose de ella, bien ya le propinaría un buen golpe, ahora seguía realmente aturdida.

Por su parte, el chico con una sonrisa en el rostro miro a sus amigos acercarse a el entre burlas y risas, uno de ellos, Stefan, su hermano, lo ayudo a parar, el sacudió sus pantalones de la parte de atrás y volteo rápidamente a ver a Bonnie alejarse.

-Valla hermano creo que te batearon ¡y a lo lindo!- había dicho burlonamente su hermano

-Yo creo que no sabe quien eres Damon – dijo otro de sus compañeros, el por su lado, soltó una sonara carcajada.

-Bueno no tardara en saber quien soy y me vendrá suplicando la salida- Damon seguro de sus palabras, giro hacia sus amigos y se empezaron a alejar del lugar, camino a la escuela. Por otro lado, Bonnie ya había llegado con su amiga Elena, le había contado lo sucedido con el chico, incluso le había señalado con el dedo para que su amiga lo ubicara.

-Hay amiga ¿en verdad no sabes quien es el? – pregunto Elena un tanto sorprendida de la ignorancia de su amiga

-¿debería? ¿Tu si sabes? ¿Quién es? – Elena sonrió

-El es nada menos que Damon Salvatore, el dios de la academia, el mas deseado, el…-

-Sisisi ya entendí Elena ¿y? ¿Qué tiene que sea el más deseado de la escuela? ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?- interrumpió Bonnie

-Que cuando le dices que no al dios…-

Elena no tuvo que terminar la frase para que Bonnie entendiera de que se trataba, había rechazado al rey de la escuela, _"Genial!"_ pensó, _"solo esto me puede pasar a mi, mi primer día, en mi nueva escuela y ya me había ganado un boleto a la boca del lobo feroz genial no?"_

_

* * *

_

**N/A:**** Heyyyy! ¿Qué tal? Bueno heme aquí yo con una nueva creación xD ¿Qué les pareció? Creen que tiene futuro? Es mi primera historia que pienso hacer larga…o eso creo, así que de verdad me ayudaría mucho que me dijeran que opinan! Ahhhh dejen Reviews place! Tqkm**

**ATT:**** Casiplatonico^^**


	2. Capituo II: Apuestas?

**Summary:****Bonnie acaba de iniciar la preparatoria, todo iba bien en su vida esta que le dijo "no" al dios Damon Salvatore "solo esto me puede pasar a mi, mi primer día, en mi nueva escuela y ya me había ganado un boleto a la boca del lobo feroz genial no?" DxB TH OCC Mal Summary**

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes es de mi autoría, son creación de nuestra adorada Lisa Jane Smith solamente la historia es de mi creación y autoría –de nadie mas ¬¬- bueno y Damon me visita en las noches –jajaja- déjenme soñar, que no cuesta nada xD**

**.Time of Our Lives.**

.

**Capítulo II:**** Apuestas? **

"_La apuesta es la victoria de un presuntuoso sobre un imbécil o viceversa"_

Después de ir a dirección por su número e taquilla, horarios de clase y libros; Elena y Bonnie se separaron para ir a sus clases respectivamente, con un mapa en la mano y ni la menor noción de donde se encontraba, Bonnie se acerco a un par de chicas que a su parecer eran simpáticas.

-Esto…hola! Lamento molestar pero yo….-

-aléjate bruja! – la había interrumpido una de ellas mientras las demás se alejaban con cara de asco, Bonnie se quedo con la boca abierta y con unas enormes ganas de decirle unas cuantas verdades a esa tipeja ¿pero quien se creía para hablarle así?

-No les agás caso creen que por ir en tercero son el reinado aquí – Bonnie volteo hacia donde venia la voz, sus ojos divisaron a una muchacha mucho mas alta que ella, con un pelo largo, sedoso y castaño, con luces mas claras, con unas facciones algo grotescas y con una sonrisa contagiosa, y lo mas importante ella "si" parecía amable.

-Soy Vicki– comento la joven mientras estiraba la mano hacia Bonnie, esta muy sonriente, estrecho amistosamente su mano.

-Bonnie un gusto!- soltó su mano con delicadeza, aun con la sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

-Supongo que eres nueva no? Digo no te había visto por aquí – Vicki comenzó a caminar por los pasillos y Bonnie no tardo en seguirla un tanto entusiasmada

-si, es mi primer año y bueno – suspiro- no tengo la menor idea de donde quedan mis clases- soltó una pequeña risilla.

-oh eso no es problema Bonnie, dime ¿en que salón estas? Yo te llevo – bueno el día de Bonnie mejoraba de apoco ¿no?

-¿enserio? Valla muchas gracias! No sabes de lo que me salvas – le dedico una sonrisa sincera y bajo la vista al papel arrugado que llevaba entre las manos- ummm creo que me toca en el aula 302 Historia Europea-una pequeña mueca se asomo por su cara.

-Historia Europea? –Miro a Vicki, la cual tenia una mueca muy graciosa en su rostro – Te deseo la mejor suerte del mundo, por que créeme la necesitaras, el Profesor Tanner es algo… delicado–Bonnie lo único que pudo hacer fue tragar saliva y tratar de no demostrar el pavor que sentía por dentro, su hermano había asistido a la misma preparatoria, y el siempre decía que el Calvito Tanner era de lo peor….Vicki se detuvo enfrente de la puerta, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Supongo que te veré mañana-le dedico una sonrisa cálida, a la cual solo pudo responder asintiendo con la cabeza mientras veía como se marchaba a su reciente amiga, giro hacia la puerta, dándose internamente fuerzas para poder abrir la puerta.

Después de unos 2 minutos y una batalla interna con su sub consiente, se decidió a empujar suavemente la puerta, de ladeo la cabeza para poder ver hacia dentro, recargándose un poco en la puerta, tratando de ser cautelosa pero "oh oh" se recargo de mas en la puerta, provocando que esta se abriera mas y ella cayera inmediatamente al piso; el golpe no fue lo que le dolió, si no, que al levantar la mirada aproximadamente 37 pares de ojos la observaban burlonamente, de un salto se paro del frio suelo, y no pudo hacer mas que bajar la mirada mientras escuchaba las sonoras risas de sus nuevos compañeros.

-Valla, usted si sabe como entrar escandalosamente señorita- escucho la voz del maestro, alzo la mirada y pudo observarlo mejor, unos 50 años, con calva, lentes mas gruesos que una lupa, un poco grotesco del cuerpo y de baja estatura, tuvo que contener la risa que se aproximaba.

-Lo siento profesor no fue mi intención – "¡obvio que no había sido su intención! Quien quisiera entrar a su nuevo salón cayéndose al piso? Daaaa" pensó internamente

-Como sea, ya que me interrumpió, por que no me ayuda a iniciar el ejercicio que vamos hacer hoy- Bonnie mordió su labio inferior, en un acto de nerviosismo.

-no, ah no creo que sea conveniente…..-

-Creo que no me exprese bien, me va a ayudar con el ejercicio- la miro con esa expresión que hace estremecerte de miedo, ella trago saliva –Su nombre, por que eligió este colegio y lo que no le gusta- menciono el Profesor mientras se sentaba en el escritorio, y le indicaba con la mano que empezara.

-ah…esta bien – Bonnie remojo los labios mientras miraba hacia enfrente, suspiro antes de comenzar-Okey, ummm…. Me llamo Bonnie, y todos me dicen…Bonnie-escucho un par de risas entre sus compañeros- estoy en este colegio por que… fue el que quedaba cerca de mi casa-torció un poco los ojos mientras se encogía de hombros- y lo que no me gusta son…..que me pongan hablar en publico y los maestros de calculo-miro a sus compañeros que estallaban en risas tontas y….. Aun muy molesto profesor, Bonnie hizo una pequeña mueca.

-Bien parece que tenemos una graciosita en el salón, ya nos iremos conociendo mejor Srta. McCullough – Bonnie inmediatamente se quedo mirando al profesor con los ojos abiertos como platos, en el rostro del Profesor. Tanner se formo una sínica sonrisa

-Oh ¿no lo sabe? Le di clases a su hermano y , déjeme decirle que su parecido es extremo, solo espero que no su comportamiento, pásese a sentar Srta.-Bonnie solo parpadeo varias veces, mientras caminaba aun puesto libre al final de la fila, bien algo le decía que no seria un día muy alegre…-

La campana que concluía las clases matutinas sonó en la preparatoria Robert E. Lee, y Bonnie, entusiasmada, empezó a recoger sus pertenencias a toda prisa, después de casi 4 horas de sufrimiento y estudios, añoraba un sabroso café, Paso por su hombro izquierdo su bolso, salió rápidamente del salón, miro hacia ambos lados, donde una infinidad de adolecentes pasaban empujando a la pequeña muchacha de cabellos rojos, esta a su vez, estaba mas preocupada en encontrar a su amiga Elena, de la cual, no había sabido nada desde el inicio de clases.

Aun con esos pensamientos en la cabeza, se vio interrumpida por el sonido de su celular, metió la mano en su bolso, revolviendo todo a su paso, hasta que pudo encontrar el aparato, rápidamente apretó el botón "contestar" y se lo llevo a la oreja, claro no sin evitar muchos golpes de las personas que pasan a su lado.

-Bueno?...-pregunto un poco agitada-

-Bonnie! Ash dios! Odio esta escuela! Los maestros son…la muerte!- exclamo una voz un poco aguda de su amiga

-Dímelo a mi Elena! El primer día de clases y ya me eche enzima al profesor de Historia Europea!

-Bueno ya me platicaras con mas detalles pero ahora el problema es ¿Dónde diablos estas! Muero por ir a casa!-

Bonnie que hasta hora seguía caminando, detuvo su paso sin impórtale los empujones detrás de ella, miro a los lados tratando de encontrar algo característico.

-Estoy en la entrada del patio ¿Dónde estas tu?- pregunto parándose de puntitas, tratando de visualizar a su amiga

-Sentada en una de las ban….Oh ¡ya te vi! –Al escuchar esto, Bonnie se esforzó mas en encontrarla, lo cual no fue muy difícil, ya que vio una melena rubia mecerse con el movimiento de su mano hacia arriba, Bonnie sonrió.

-Yo también, voy para allá- dicho estoy Bonnie tranco la llamada y empezó a caminar asía Elena.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de Bonnie, un gran grupo de chicos visualizaban, entre piropos realmente grotescos, a Elena. Uno de ellos, la miraba mas entretenido que los otros, la miraba can mas deseo, con mas….

-Stefan! No la mires de mas ¡Yo la vi primero!- medio grito unos de los chicos.

-Bien acércate a ella, así en cuanto me vea me apreciara mas….-murmuro el volteando a ver al susodicho, lo demás, rápidamente empezaron a hacerle burla.

-Oh eso si que fue un golpe bajo….-menciono entre risas uno de los tantos muchachos ahí reunidos.

-Que te puedo decir? Es mi hermano menor todo lo que sabe lo aprendió de mi…-Todas las miradas se concentraron en el recién llegado, mientras que Stefan solo torcía los ojos

-Claro lo que digas Damon…-volvió a fijar su mirada en la melena rubia de aquella chica, Damon siguió su mirada a lo que veía su hermano, se paso una mano por la barbilla mientras veía lo atractiva que se veía Elena.

-Creo que a mi hermanito lo sinoptizo una melena rubia- la burla se asomaba evidentemente en la vos de Damon, volvió a su vista hacia la chica que tenia embobado a su hermano y realmente no lo culpaba, tenia un cuerpo de 10…

Pero Elena no fue lo que llamaba su atención, recién llegada una joven, saludaba a la susodicha, no pudo abstenerse de mirar de pies a cabeza a la muchacha, Piel blanca, casi translucida, delgada pero no en exceso, de estatura baja…pero lo que mas llamaba a atención de Damon, era su pelo, un poco largo, rizado y de un color rojo, realmente apetitoso. Sin duda alguna era con la chica con la que había tropezado esa mañana, inesperadamente se formo una pequeña sonrisa en le rostro de Damon.

-Claro yo me sinoptice con la rubia y tu con la melena roja no?- la vos de su hermano hizo que Damon dejara de observar a Bonnie, observo a su hermano con una mirada asesina.

-Damon….¿no es la chica que te rechazo?- menciono Matt los chicos corearon un perfecto "auch"

-Apuesto a que si me conociera te rechazaría todavía mas Damon….-finalizo Matt

Damon pasó la lengua por una de sus muelas con los ojos nuevamente fijos en Bonnie.

-Apuesto a que logro conquistarla antes que tu…-

-Es un trato...-Matt estiro el brazo asía Damon.

Damon mirando como la joven Bonnie se subía al asiento del copiloto del hermoso carro convertible de Elena, el carro arranco alejándose de la escuela, lo ultimo que pudo ver fue el cabello rojo de la chica, danzando con el aire que revoloteaba su hermoso pelo, se remojo rápidamente los labios.

-Es una apuesta…-dijo Estrechando su mano con la de Matt, algunos chicos sonrían, sabiendo que Damon ganaría, otros se carcajeaban, su hermano lo miraba negando con la cabeza, Matt lo miraba con suficiencia, bien había echo una apuesta, y mañana pondría comienzo a su plan.

* * *

**N/A:**** Bueno aquí la segunda parte, espero que les allá gustado porfas! Dejen sus Reviews! Esa es mi única recompensa y lo que me hace feliz! Dejen sus opiniones, ya la siguiente parta empezara la obra maestra de Damon! Las veo pronto girls! Tqkm**

**ATT:**** Casiplatonico^^**


	3. Capitulo III: El plan maestro

**Summary:****Bonnie acaba de iniciar la preparatoria, todo iba bien en su vida esta que le dijo "no" al dios Damon Salvatore "solo esto me puede pasar a mi, mi primer día, en mi nueva escuela y ya me había ganado un boleto a la boca del lobo feroz genial no?" DxB TH OCC Mal Summary**

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes es de mi autoría, son creación de nuestra adorada Lisa Jane Smith solamente la historia es de mi creación y autoría –de nadie mas ¬¬**'**- bueno y Damon me visita en las noches –jajaja- déjenme soñar, que no cuesta nada xD**

**.Time of Our Lives.**

.

**Capítulo III:**** El plan maestro **

"_La planeación no siempre acaba como lo estabas esperando"_

Al igual que es día anterior, Bonnie siguió su rutina matutina: limpieza personal; vestimenta, la cual, solo constaba de vestir y como siempre, el uniforme; el leve maquillaje que la asía parecer muñeca de porcelana, con los ojos un poco enmarcados, las pestañas largas y finas, el colorete rojo en sus mejillas y, el que no podía faltar, su gloss "Pasional Cereza" que hacia que sus labios brillaran delicadamente con una apariencia "apetitosa"; el peinado, esta vez, solo cepillo su rizado cabello, aplico un poco de mousse, para que no se alborotara su pelo y por ultimo, el toque final, un listón negro amarrado en la cabeza en forma de diadema, que hacia relucir mas, su rojo cabello .Apresurar a su hermana paraba bajar al comedor, medio desayunar antes de irse al colegio, acelerar el paso para llegar a tiempo con Elena…su rutina monótonamente aburrida _"y eso que es el segundo día de clases!"_ se repitió en su mente con cierta ironía.

Al llegar a la esquina acordada, saludo con un beso en la mejilla a su amiga. Elena se veía radiante, como siempre, ella era de ese tipo de chicas que hacían ver el siempre uniforme escolar como atuendo de pasarela; alta, rubia, ojos azules…si esa era Elena, su perfecta amiga. Sin más, empezaron a caminar, cada quien sumergida en sus propios pensamientos.

-¡¿Quién crees que me llamo anoche? - pregunto Elena rompiendo el silencio, con tal vez, demasiado mucho entusiasmo

-¿Brad Pitt? – Bromeo Bonnie - ¡Oh ya se! Orlando Bloom!- abrió la boca en una perfecta "O" llevo sus manos a cada una de sus mejillas estiradas a causa de su expresión burlona, al mirar el rostro de irritación de Elena, soltó una pequeña risita, alzo las manos dramáticamente hacia arriba en señal de rendición, Elena torció los ojos antes de empezar a hablar.

-Meredith y llega mañana! – Elena elevo sus manos a la altura de su barbilla meciéndolas de un lado a otro, mientras una gran sonrisa hacia presencia en su rostro, dejando ver unos relucientes dientes blancos; Bonnie dio unos pequeños saltitos de entusiasmo, acompañados por unos "grititos" que dejarían sordos a cualquier ser vivo en el radio de, por lo menos, 5 metros.

-¿Por qué no me lo avías dicho? ¡hay que preparar una súper mega fiesta de bienvenida y…- Bonnie no dejaba de parlotear cosas sin sentido, acerca de lo que había que hacer para cuando su amiga llegara, Elena no tardo ni cinco segundos en aturdirse, así que, como única solución intento pararla hablando ella.

-Bonnie espera, shhhh- pero Bonnie hizo caso omiso de lo que decía Elena.

-los globos y los chicos y un lindo regalo que….- La mano de una ya desesperada Elena se coloco encima de la boca de Bonnie, impidiéndole hablar mas, esta frunció un poco el ceño, pero no hizo nada para apartar la mano de su amiga; unos momentos mas tarde, la mano se retiro por voluntad propia.

-Sabes que esto lo pagaras caro ¿no? – menciono la pequeña Bonnie cuando se encontraban en la entrada de la preparatoria Robert E. Lee

-Si lo se, pero es preferible a que me sangraran los oídos con tanta locura que decías- Elena se paro enfrente de Bonnie cuando llegaron a los corredores

-¿locuras? Solo decía que había que preparar una fiesta para la llegada de Meredith!-se defendió

-Si, una Meredith que si no recuerdas, detesta las fiestas…-Elena sonrió, Bonnie recordándolo solo le saco la lengua en forma, infantilmente, juguetona.

-Tengo que partir a clase, no quiero que me suspendan y menos el segundo día! – Elena tomo por los hombros a Bonnie, mientras le sonreía dulcemente, deposito dos besos en cada mejilla de la aludida, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar al lado contrario.

-Te veo en el descanso! – Grito mientras desaparecía entre la multitud, Bonnie soltó un suspiro mientras se daba la vuelta para ir rumbo a su taquilla.

Esquivo con pesadez a todas las personas que pasaban a su lado sin importar si la empujaban _"debo estar tan pequeña que ni me veo"_ recapacito interiormente la muchacha. Al llegar a su taquilla, ingreso su combinación, la cual había memorizado en pocos minutos el día anterior; miro su horario de clases y empezó a sacar sus cuadernos, un tanto apresurada, pues según sus cuentas no faltaba mucho para que tocaran la campana.

Guardaba unas plumas en su pequeña mochila, cuando sintió que azotaban la puerta de su taquilla, provocando que se cerrara ruidosamente, enfurecida giro para ver al "cavernícola" responsable de eso.

-¿pero que diablos…-se callo al ver un rostro algo familiar enfrente de ella, tal vez muy cerca, instintivamente dio un paso asía tras, chocando con la taquilla, tomo un poco de tiempo juntar las palabras que debía decir- ¿Qué se supone que haces?- pregunto la chica en un tono enojado.

-ummm…. Creo que se llama iniciar una conversación- sonrió cínicamente, el rostro de Bonnie se crispo de incredulidad ante su cinismo.

-Pues conversa tu solo por que yo me voy – se hizo hacia un lado, pero el muchacho también se movió hacia el mismo lado, impidiéndole el paso, Bonnie entre cerro los ojos y volvió a intentar pasar, pero una vez mas el chico se lo impidió, parecían bailar un vals. Bonnie enojada se le quedo mirando con mucha rabia, _"si las miradas matasen…"_ pensó con ironía el chico.

-Oh vamos…solo trato de ser simpático con una linda chica-murmuro Damon con una mueca de diversión pintada en su rostro, lo cual saco de sus casillas a Bonnie.

-Es que será que no tienes nada mas interesante que hacer aparte de joderme?-pregunto de mala manera ella.

-Ahora tengo algo…-el la mito con picardía resaltando en los ojos-Y me gusta mucho a decir verdad…-termino la frase en un susurro, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, sin perderse detalle alguno, paso su lengua por su labio superior, figurando como cuando te gusta algo, muy delicioso y no te cansas de saborearlo, solo que en este caso, el joven lo hizo con un lado pervertido, también podía tomarse por algo grotesco, y sin embargo, para la mala suerte de Bonnie, aquel gesto le pareció totalmente irresistible; en un rápido movimiento, la chica desvió los ojos a cualquier otro lado que no fuere el dios griego que tenia enfrente de ella, faltaba poco para que se idiotizara mas, claro si es posible.

-¡Ay pero que asco me das!-exclamo la chica una vez que pudo controlar sus alborotadas hormonas y fue capas de mirarlo a la cara sin inundar de baba un campo completo de golf.

Damon solo la miro con esa sonrisa tan peculiarmente suya, estaba completamente seguro de ella, nunca le había fallado en esos momentos, era de una manera retorcida y ladina a la vez, lo cual lo hacia, si, muy excitante, tanto que fue capas de hacer que la cada uno de los nervios de la pequeña Bonnie cobrara vida por si misma, ella aterrada, incluso pensó que seria capas de aventarse sobre el y hacer, cosas que una damita como ella no debía siquiera imaginar.

-Asqueroso o no…admite que así deseas hacer cosas indebidas conmigo- Menciono el moreno conforme se acercaba cada vez mas al ovalado rostro en forma de corazón de la joven-Lo puedo ver en tus ojos…el deseo te domina-A estas alturas, Bonnie ya era capas de respirar su aliento, su embriagador aroma, que la incitaban a probar mas de aquel joven tan arrogante….mucho mas. Por primera vez en toda su existencia no fue capas de hacer absolutamente nada, hablar, moverse o al menos respirar!

Pero su estado vegetal provocado por las hormonas incontrolables de la adolescencia no duró mucho tiempo, con tan solos unos cuantos centímetros separando su rostro del de Damon, fue capas de poder reaccionar, al menos solo un poco. Ella con las manos en sus hombros fue capas de darle un gran empujón, obligándolo así a retroceder unos cuantos pasos.

Su respiración estaba algo descontrolada y su corazón palpitándole con fuerza contra sus costillas, a tal grado que pensó que le rompería una, la joven se echo parte de su rizado cabello rojo atrás de su hombro, en un signo de altanería; mientras con la otra mano, acomodo a como pudo el morral que en el acto, se había deslizado por su brazo.

-Sabéis algo? Sois un gran imbécil-chillo la chica, que cuando solía enfadarse demasiado, utilizaba ese lenguaje tan preciado que había aprendido de sus libros _"ese es el resultado por pasar mucho tiempo leyendo a Shakespeare"_ pensó con ironía.

Por otra parte, nuestro querido Damon que definitivamente no era uno de los caballeros encarnados de los que tanto escribía Shakespeare, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas de voluntad no echarse a carcajear ahí mismo por el modo en que ella le hablo, supuso por obviedad que estaba muy enfadada, llevo una de sus manos a la marcada barbilla en su rostro, la dejo ahí unos segundos, frotando con suavidad, el gesto tan común que tantos inventores ponían cuando pensaban algo enorme, solo que Damon, no hacia cosas "enormes"

-Pues usted sois una completa santurrona, marginada y puritana!- contra ataco el chico, dejando a una Bonnie perpleja, pero mas enfurecida que perpleja, por supuesto. Con su gesto de ofendida lo penetro con la mirada, si había lastimado su ego.

-Por supuesto! Tu dices eso cada vez que una chica no te quiere besar? –pregunto Bonnie, dejando un pequeño espacio de segundos, antes de que a el le diera tiempo de reaccionar Bonnie esta atacando…de nuevo-Oh ya se! Eres un maldito cabron que se tira a todas por que dentro de ti escondes a una niñita queriendo salir del closet no?-casi grito, dejando a los mirones que estaban muy atentos al show con la boca completamente abierta, es que esa pequeña chica de pelo rojo y tan pequeña de tamaño le había gritado una sarneria de cosas al dios del colegio? Si lo había hecho.

Bonnie era una chica muy tranquila y pacifista, incluso en algunas ocasiones llegaba a hacer ingenua, pero también era más orgullosa que nada, cuando te metías con su persona, podía llegar a hacer la mas maldita de todo el mundo, como en esta ocasión _"¿Quién diablos se creía aquel patán para decirle puritana? si era guapo y abusaba de eso, era hasta un cierto punto comprensible, ¿pero meterse con ella? Por favor! Ese era su segundo error"_ pensó la chica en una batalla interna consigo misma.

-Disculpa?...-Fue lo único que fue capas de decir el chico, tenia la mandíbula desencajada, los puños apretados en un ovillo, cualquiera que le viera pensaría que estaba apunto de pegarle a alguien, y ganas no el faltaba! Ya se desquitaría luego con alguien que…

-No te preocupes nene, disculpa aceptada…-interrumpió sus pensamientos Bonnie, arrugo un poco la nariz, prácticamente de victoria, sin mas, se dio la vuelta, caminando a su respectiva clase a la cual, gracias al monstro que tenia la dicha de conocer, sin duda alguna quería estudiar en la militar...

* * *

¿El resto del día? Fue como gatos y ratones, como policías y rateros…Damon visualizaba esa melena roja como un depredador listo para atacar, y Bonnie, siguiendo la cadena, se comportaba como el pequeño ciervo que no quería ser devorado, ¿Qué paso con esa Bonnie tan sacarrona de la mañana? Se esfumo por arte de magia en sus recuerdos. A penas había sonado la chicharra del timbre de salida en la preparatoria, Bonnie había corrido en busca de Elena, quien ya estaba al tanto de la situación, apenas la vio la había jalado del brazo de una manera brusca y sin pausas, la había arrastrado –prácticamente- hasta su auto, queriendo marcharse lo mas rápido posible de aquel mártir, podía recordar lo que le dijo el Profesor Tanner en la mañana….simplemente horrible.

_**Flash Back**_ _{Clase de Historia Europea 09:45 am}_

-Señorita McCullough ¿esta consiente de que esa respuesta fue totalmente inapropiada?-pregunto el Profesor, antes de que a Bonnie le diera tiempo de pensar en que contestaría, la campana del cielo le sonó, había acabado la clase, justo a tiempo.

-Se lo diré en la siguiente clase profesor….-Murmuro una entusiasmada Bonnie, en un santiamén ya había recogido todas sus pertenencias, lista para salir por la puerta, pero la voz del profesor la detuvo.

-Bonnie, espere unos segundos…-ella con exasperación había retrocedido dos pasos y girado para poder ver la sonriente cara de su sádico profesor

-¿Si….?-pregunto chillonamente ella

-Veo que esta muy mal en mi clase y eso no puede seguir así, si apenas vamos empezando….-pauso un momento-le pondré un tutor que le enseñe bien mi materia…-

Bonnie había abierto sus ojos como platos, ¿tutor? No! Se negaba rotundamente ante esa idea, rápidamente empezó a negar con la cabeza como una loca

-No no! Yo mejorare se lo prometo yo…-empezó a decir ella

-Su tutor será el Sr. Salvatore….Damon-Bonnie sintió que el tipo pasaba mas lento, cada palabra que decía el profesor lo escuchaba mas grueso, sintió una capa de sudor frio recorrer su espina dorsal-Véalo después de clases….-esas palabras pensó que seria mejor pegarse un tiro…

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-Hermano no estoy seguro que esto funcione…-murmuro Stefan sentado del lado del copiloto del carro convertible de su hermano mayor, tenia levemente el ceño fruncido, no parecía muy contento ante la idea que había mencionado el.

-Claro que funcionara Stefan! Es al mejor oportunidad para ganar la apuesta…y de paso vengarme…-contesto simplemente aquel chico de pelo negro terriblemente apetitoso

-Recuerda que no todo lo planeado termina como lo esperabas….-insistió mas su hermano

-Por eso mismo bro…-murmuro con sorna-Esto no estaba entre mis planes….por eso funcionara…-termino el chico, arrancando con un rugido el motor del vehículo, poniéndole fin a la conversación, su tutor, ¿Qué mas podía pedir? Eso era infalible….

* * *

**N/A:**** Chicas! Dios me siento muy mal por dejarlas esperando y no haber respondido a sus hermosos Reviews! Enserio lo lamento mucho! Pero estuve últimamente muy ocupada y no había tenido inspiración para seguirla, pero aquí les dejo este Cap. espero que haya sido de su agrado por que sus Comentarios son lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo, de verdad muchas gracias y nos vemos en el próximo!**

**ATT:**** Casiplatonico^^**


End file.
